


Homemade Love

by scarletsptember



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck weren't best friends but they got along with each other well enough that the moment Kurt got a delirious phone call from Puck he ditched his afternoon classes to make sure Puck was all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Love

Kurt looked at the way Puck was sprawled out beneath his covers. One foot was peeking out while his hands were buried beneath his pillow. He was lightly snoring; a sniffling, choking kind of snore that could only be accompanied a cold or flu. Which ever one Puck had, Kurt didn't really care. Someone needed to take care of the idiot who let his fever get so high he called Kurt delirious and left a message confessing all his darkest secrets.

After he received the rambling voicemail, Kurt skipped his afternoon classes and headed straight for the Puckerman household only after stopping by his house to pick up reinforcements: DayQuil, NyQuil, a thermometer and enough ingredients for chicken noodle soup.

Standing in the doorway Kurt watched as Puck slept in a room that looked like a hurricane just tore. The mess spurred Kurt into action before he could stop himself. He began picking up dirty laundry, straightening the DVD's and CD's that had been strewn across the floor. After a moments thought, he tucked Puck's foot back underneath the covers and pulled the sheets up to his neck before quietly slipping out to make the soup.

It took about forty minutes to get everything set up to a slow simmer before Kurt was trudging back up the stairs with a glass of cool Gatorade, thermometer and little cup of DayQuil in hand. He placed everything on the side table before cautiously sitting on the bed and he pressed a hand to Puck's shoulder.

"Hey, you need to wake up for me," Kurt's voice was soft as he nudged Puck to some semblance of wakefulness.

Puck's eyes were bloodshot and a bit glazed over with sleep and his lips were cracked beyond the help of ordinary lip balm. Kurt couldn't help himself when he pressed a hand to Puck's chest with a whispered, "Oh Noah."

"Hummel?" Puck croaked out as he rolled onto his back, "How did you get in here and what is that smell?"

Kurt didn't waste anytime placing the thermometer beneath Puck's tongue before he started to explain, "You've missed school the past few days, you called me earlier and I knew someone needed to either check up on you or just take care of you. The back door wasn't too hard to jimmy open. That's how I got in."

Kurt hummed under his breath in disapproval at the fever Puck had. He gestured for Puck to sit up before he was pressing the small cup of medicine into Puck's hands, "That should take care of the fever and some of your other symptoms. Take it or I'll force you to Puckerman."

Puck threw back the sour tasting syrup and gulped down half the cup of Gatorade that Kurt already had waiting for him. He eyed the tube of lip balm Kurt was holding out over the rim of the cup, "What's that for. You're not going to kiss me or something because you have magical fairy germs that'll make me better?"

Kurt snorted in amusement, "As if. No this is to help those horribly cracked lips of yours. Have you brushed your teeth in the past few days? Taking care of yourself is the key to feeling better, letting germs in your mouth fester can only make you feel worse."

Puck huffed as he threw back the covers, "I need to take care of business anyways. I might as well brush my teeth while I'm at it."

"I'm serious Puck," Kurt stood up and began stripping the bed of the dirty linens, "You could get sores in your mouth because you're sick. You're already miserable and you don't want to feel worse. Clean up."

"Okay, calm down," Puck rubbed a hand over his forehead, "What are you doing?"

"Putting your sheets in the wash because there is either a hell of a lot of sweat or something else I really don't want to think about on them. Simple things make a difference while you're sick. Where's your spare set?"

"In the closet in the hallway. It's next to the bathroom. Is there anyway you thought of feeding me while you turn my sick bed upside down?"

"I made some chicken noodle soup. It should almost be ready. So you take a shower, get in some clean pajamas then get comfy and back in bed. I'll bring a bowl and another cup of Gatorade, juice, or something to drink up to you." Kurt waved a hand to usher Puck out of the room with a clean change of clothes. He followed the shuffling jock down the hallway and paused at the linen closet. He eyed the shelves of towels and spare table cloths before he found a set of bed sheets that would fit Puck's mattress. He made quick work of changing the sheets and propping the pillows so Puck wouldn't fall straight to sleep as soon as he got back into bed. The poor guy looked like he was about to fall asleep just walking to the bathroom.

He could smell the soup at the top of the stairs and the smell got more intense as he moved through the kitchen and found the laundry machines tucked away next to the pantry. He started the laundry before dishing out the soup and grabbing another bottle of Gatorade.

By the time Kurt made it back up to Puck's room, Puck was sitting in on his bed eyeing the floor suspiciously. He looked up at the sounds of Kurt's soft cough and tilted his head, "Did you clean my room too?"

"Environment aides the healing process," Kurt shrugged as he passed over the steaming bowl of soup along followed by a spoon. "And despite everything I can't stand to see someone feel as miserable as you look."

Kurt sat at the foot of the bed holding the bottle of Gatorade in his lap as he watched Puck sip at the broth and cautiously eat the noodles and vegetables. "Holy shit Kurt! This didn't come from a can."

Kurt smiled at Puck, "No it didn't. I started it as soon as I got here."

"You made this," Puck blinked before he took another bite, "For me, from scratch?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "I read somewhere that chicken noodle soup has healing qualities. Plus it's a comfort food so I figured you'd probably like it."

"It's delicious," Puck nodded enthusiastically. "I've never had it like this before. I've always just nuked it in the microwave but I really need to learn to make this. If not just for me, then for my ma and sister."

"Noah Puckerman can cook," Kurt's eyes widened, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Well," Puck finished off his soup and grabbed the Gatorade from Kurt, "I've been known to amaze people from time to time."

Kurt ducked his head with red cheeks, "I know. You manage to make me think that you really are changing with out all the dumpster dives, slushies, and how much you care for everyone in glee."

"You guys are like family," Puck shrugged as he snuggled down beneath the covers. Kurt took that as his cue to stand up and begin cleaning up the lunch mess, "I'll just clean this up and get the rest of the soup in the fridge so you can have the leftovers for dinner."

Having the dishes cleaned, the sheets set up in the dryer there wasn't much else for Kurt to do. He dug through the cabinets and found an unopened back of cough drops and he refilled a glass with water before heading back up to Puck's room. The snores weren't as bad as they had been. It was a good sign that the medicine was doing something for Puck and letting him get better rest that he had been getting.

Kurt scribbled out a note telling Puck to take another dose of the medicine, try the cough drops if his throat was sore, to drink lots more water and to eat.

He had everything set up and was about to leave when Puck's warm hand wrapped around his wrist. Kurt looked down at Puck worried that something was wrong, "What is it?"

"Why are you doing all this?" Puck let out a raspy cough that he barely managed to cover with arm. "Why are you taking care of me?"

Kurt brushed a hand along Puck's forehead, subtly checking for a temperature and in effort to calm Puck. He smiled as he answered, "Because."

"That's not a real answer," Puck groaned as Kurt gathered up his coat and headed for the door.

"Why wouldn't I help you Puck?" Kurt shrugged as he leaned against the door frame pulling on his gloves, "You've helped me so why can't I return the favor?"

"But," Puck closed his eyes as if it hurt to think, "Just thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt ducked his head, "I'll stop by tomorrow before school to check on you and to make sure you've eaten and taken your medicine."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Get some rest Puck and…just get better."

"Why did that feel like you were leaving another sentence off of that?" Puck rolled onto his side, his eyes halfway closed and on his way to sleep.

"Because I did," Kurt rolled his eyes. "We'll talk when you get better."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The driveway to Puck's house was already empty by the time Kurt got there. It wasn't all that surprising because the younger kids went to school a good forty minutes earlier than the high school did and Puck's mom worked in a hospital. He got back into the house the same way he did yesterday before he headed up to Puck's room.

He was surprised to hear the soft lull of music streaming through the room while Puck sat up trying his best to eat sloppy oatmeal. Kurt peeled his gloves off followed by his jacket, "Feeling any better?"

"Not really," Puck set the bowl down on the table and leaned back on the pillows with a huff. "I just can't sleep anymore."

"That's why there is music," Kurt pointed out, "Or silly movies to get lost in while you're sick."

"You pick," Puck tossed the remote towards Kurt, "I'll probably just fall asleep."

"Nah," Kurt picked out The Boondock Saints and toed his shoes off as he set the DVD to play. He crawled onto the bed next to Puck, "Did you take any medicine?"

Puck grinned, "And I took my temperature. Not nearly as bad as it was yesterday."

"And you're actually talking," Kurt bumped shoulders with Puck. "See what the little things do?"

"Yeah, yeah," Puck rolled his eyes as he shifted further down on the bed and rolled to his side to see the television better. The room as quiet for about ten minutes before Puck was tugging on Kurt and making him loosen up from how still he had been sitting and to get more comfortable. "There you go, now you won't get a crick in your neck from trying to watch the movie."

"You just want to cuddle," Kurt rolled his eyes as he settled in the bed with his back turned towards Puck with his head resting on his arm and the pillow beneath him.

"What if I did?" Puck's words were hot against Kurt's neck.

Kurt swallowed down the coil of lust that seemed to be loosening with every second he spent lying down in Puck's bed. He could feel heat rolling to places it didn't need to be. "Then I would say, save the cuddling until you are healthy and we've had managed to have that talk."

Puck let out a loud yawn before he pressed his forehead to the back of Kurt's neck and snuggled closer, "What talk?"

"The one about the voicemail you left me that you probably can't even remember leaving me," Kurt whispered out after Puck's breathing had slowed to the steady rhythms of a body falling into sleep.

Waking up with Noah Puckerman's arms wrapped around him like a giant Teddy Bear wasn't something that Kurt was expecting. It felt like Puck was there, protecting him from the things that wait for sleep to come. He felt the strength and warmth of the hold. It was enough to make him want to close his eyes, burrow down deeper and go back to sleep for the rest of the day.

But he didn't. The soured oatmeal and the time flashing at him from the clock persuaded him out from Puck's arms and into the kitchen to figure something out for lunch. The chicken noodle soup had disappeared over night so Kurt set out in search of something else.

A light toasted sandwich and more Gatorade for the both of them was what he ended up settling for. He made the journey up the stairs with plates in hand but froze at the sight of Puck standing next to his nightstand with Kurt's phone to his ear. Kurt scrambled back out of the doorway and pressed his back against the wall trying to remind himself to just freaking breathe.

He heard the phone clatter on top of the nightstand and Puck attempting some kind of odd breathing therapy on himself before he heard something else crash to the floor and Puck started cursing and coughing until he was wheezing. Kurt couldn't hide any longer so he made quick work of setting their lunch down and getting Puck to stand up straight before he was rubbing Puck's back and whispering all kinds of nonsense to him.

Puck grabbed a glass and nearly chugged it down before he turned to face Kurt. His face was red and his eyes watering, "Thanks man."

"Oh shut up," Kurt rolled his eyes, "You'll make your throat hurt worse, here eat one of these before you try to eat real food. At least your throat won't completely be on fire."

As Puck sucked on the lozenge they settled on the bed and Kurt handed over the plates and sat quietly, waiting for whatever excuses Puck had to come flying out of those lips. It didn't come though. Not even after they finished up their sandwiches and Kurt handed Puck his barely touched drink. Instead Puck just set the plates and glasses on the floor before he was tugging Kurt to lie down beside him.

There wasn't anything but the sounds of the heater clicking on and warming the room that lulled them back to sleep. It didn't matter much. It was obvious Puck had heard what he had said. As soon as Puck woke up he wouldn't waste any time kicking Kurt to the curb saying he didn't mean it and this was all a big misunderstanding.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room had dimmed with evening light and Kurt could hear Puck's sister downstairs laughing at whatever she was watching on the television. He didn't even realize that Puck was awake until Puck's arms wrapped tighter around Kurt and he let out a soft sigh.

"When you said we had to talk, you really meant it didn't you?"

"You left me a message, albeit a delirious one, about how much you wished you could be like me, be with me. So yes, we do need to talk but we can do that when you're better and can remember the conversation in whole and not in little bits and pieces."

"But," Puck licked his lips and pressed a feverish forehead against the back of Kurt's neck. "I did mean those things. You are one of the only people at McKinley who isn't afraid of being who you are completely. No matter what the consequences are you are the bravest dude I've ever met. I wish that I could do that. Let the world see who Noah Puckerman really is. I'm not just Puck. I'm not that always a jerk. I'm just, I'm afraid for people to really know what I'm really like and what they would do if they found out."

"There's no reason to be afraid of who you are Noah."

"Yes there is," Puck's arms pulled away from the hold he had on Kurt and he rolled to his back and threw an arm over his eyes. "I'm not like you Kurt. I'm not brave. I'm afraid of what people would do to me. I've been on their side of things. I've never really been where you are and I don't understand how you can handle it all."

Kurt rolled onto his stomach, Noah's words echoing in his mind the entire time. I'm crazy about you. Like crazy in the way that I'm so gone I don't know what to do. I'm going crazy over Kurt freaking Hummel and hell if I care. I just want you. Kurt gently pried the arm away from Noah's eyes and stared into scared eyes. "If you're afraid they'll know it. You have no reason to be afraid of who you are. Not here, not at school, not anywhere. You are Noah Puckerman. You're fearless, badass, and you are not afraid of being maybe a little gay for me."

Puck pressed the heels of his palms in his eyes, "Oh god."

Kurt chuckled, "Think the name you're looking for is Kurt."

Muffled laughter turned into bone jarring laughs, hard enough to make Puck cough and sit up. His face was red again but this time he was grinning. "Only you would say something like that."

"What you see is what you get," Kurt shrugged.

"Why'd you come here?" Puck whispered almost as if he were afraid of what Kurt could actually say.

"Despite the fact you admitted you were crazy about me?" Kurt asked and watched Puck blush. He rested a hand on Puck's knee, "Because you were sick and if you were sick enough to admit that you needed someone to take care of you why would I ignore that request?"

"What if I had Ebola or something?"

"Then I'd still be right here with you. Okay well there would be a plastic containment sheet around you but I'd still be here. Can't let you die alone, can I?"

"Nah," Puck shook his head, "You'd by the only one fearless enough to visit someone if they had Ebola."

"Well I'd probably have it to, being airborne and all," Kurt waved a hand to dismiss the thought, "I just can't let someone be miserable and you Noah Puckerman are the whiniest sick person ever. Even over the phone."

"Thanks," Puck rolled his eyes before he sobered, "Really, thank you. For all of this. Not making a big deal out of my confession, being sick and stuff. You're a good guy. Anyone who has you for a boyfriend is going to be one lucky dude."

"Of course," Kurt rolled his eyes before grabbing another does of DayQuil and handing it over to Puck who was already yawning. "Get some more rest."

"No," Puck shook his head. "This bed is giving me sores. Or maybe it's your elbows."

Kurt shoved Puck in the shoulder, "Grab your pillow and blanket, hang out and watch television with your sister then."

"What about you?" Puck asked with his hands clutching the quilt and pillow.

"I need to go home and explain why I missed another day of school to my father. No doubt he's sitting at the kitchen table glaring at his fingers as if they were the one to have skipped school."

Puck dropped his pillow and the quilt to the floor before his arms were around Kurt without though, "I'm so sorry, tell him I threatened you or something."

Kurt let out a chuckle, "It's not a big deal. He'll understand."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was right. His Dad was sitting at the table glaring at his hands. He set his bag down in the living and stripped his coat of before making his way into the kitchen to sit across the table from his Dad.

"Your school called today," Burt tapped on the table angrily, "A stupid recording said you missed school. Want to tell me what's going on Kurt? You skipped your afternoon classes yesterday and today you didn't show up at all. Is someone messing with you at school? What's going on? This isn't like you at all."

"There's nothing going on at school," Kurt swiped a hand over his face trying to figure out how to exactly to explain that he was missing school in order to take care of a sick Noah Puckerman.

Burt's fist banging against the table shook Kurt from his thoughts, "Then what is it? Is it drugs? Please tell me it's not drugs kid."

Kurt rolled his eyes internally, "It's not drugs dad. It's nothing bad like that."

"Then what is it?" Burt tugged at his hat. "You can tell me. You know that."

"It's Puck," Kurt blurted out.

"Noah Puckerman?" Burt repeated, "What's this got to do with you missing school?"

"I've been missing school to take care of him," Kurt licked his lips before folding his hands together in his lap looking everywhere but at his dad.

"To take care of Puckerman?" Burt sounded like a parrot but he tilted his head back in thought. "Why does he need taking care of and why are you the one taking care of him?"

"He called me the other day at school," Kurt whispered. "He sounded like he was this close to passing out or worse. So I ditched school to check on him. He's just got the flu or something but he wasn't taking care of himself so I made sure he had medicine, he was eating and that he had clean clothes and bed sheets. His mom was at work, his sister at school and he wasn't really taking care of himself."

"So you decided that you had to be the person to do that for him?" Burt huffed out a sigh. "Even though you would miss school, miss out on glee and everything else to be there for Puck?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded.

"Are you two, uh, boyfriends or something? Is that why you've been watching out for him?"

Kurt felt the heat rush to his cheeks and knew that he was blushing so badly there wasn't anything he could do to hide it from his father. "We're not boyfriends dad. We just, I don't know it's complicated."

"But you want to be?" Burt fumbled with a guess.

"Maybe," Kurt threw his hands up in the air, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Burt narrowed his eyes at his son and waited Kurt out for a better explanation than he was getting.

"He called me okay? He called me crazy out of his mind from a fever," Kurt fumbled with his cell phone as he pulled it from his pocket before he handed it over to his Dad, "Just listen."

Through the course of the voicemail Burt's eyes danced with curiosity. Once it was over Burt set the phone down on the table and slid it back over to his son, "So, I can see why you would have gone over there."

"He sounded horrible!" Kurt agreed.

"No," Burt shook his head, "He admitted that he was attracted to you. Pretty damn obvious he has been for away by the way he was talking."

"I," Kurt rolled his lips together, "I couldn't just not go over there. He has been so nice to me lately. He won't let people throw me in the dumpster. He'll pull me out of the way of slushies. He watches out for me. He has been for the past few months. He's changed from what I used to know. He's a good person Dad."

"I don't doubt that. I've seen how he's changed too but," Burt licked his lips and shook his head, "Just look out for yourself too. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Heart of stone," Kurt smirked and ignored the head shake he got in response.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt went to school the next day. He regretted not stopping by to check up on Puck but his Dad had a point even if Kurt didn't really like that it. Puck could just be acting this friendly because he was sick. Kurt had done crazier things while he was sick so it was possible. To be honest they weren't really friends anywhere outside of Glee and school hours. Sure if there was a Glee activity outside of school they'd exchange hellos and maybe talk every now and then but they weren't best friends. They were just acquaintances. Which sucked.

He wanted Puck to be the Puck that he had gotten to know in private. The cuddly, sappy Puck. Which would probably only come out with Puck was ill so why should he bother? Really? Even if the stupid voicemail was left while Puck wasn't completely in his right mind, it didn't mean anything. Then again, drunk minds usually tell the truth because there is no filter what-so-ever. So how did Kurt really know what was really going on in Puck's mind or if there even was anything going on in Puck's mind.

Out of every possible outcome, Kurt really found himself wanting Puck to be Noah. The boy he had cared for. The boy who helped him stay out of dumpsters, out of the way of slushies and stood up for him when the football team decided that he needed another beating. It was more than that though. Kurt wanted to feel Puck's arms around him like he had. He wanted to be able to cuddle up and watch movies, make dinner for them and get to know Noah even better. He didn't just want to know Puck.

Banging his head on his locker as the day ended Kurt came to one conclusion. He was screwed. He was utterly and completely screwed when it came to Noah Puckerman.

Kurt stood on the front porch of the Puckerman household with his hand poised ready to knock but he couldn't. He felt guilty for not stopping by this morning and he felt even worse for showing up now. He didn't have a chance to knock before the door opened and Puck was standing there with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Didn't know if you were going to stop by today or not," Puck admitted before he stepped out of Kurt's way. They stood quietly in the foyer as Kurt pulled his gloves and coat off.

"I uh," Kurt scrubbed a hand at the back of his neck, "My dad wasn't happy with me skipping school and I needed to process some things so I figured it would be easier if I did it without you around."

"That bad?" Puck's shoulders dropped as he led the way into the living room where it looked like he had stuck it out for the day. There was a pillow, a mug of cool tea and dirty dishes from lunch on the coffee table.

"Not really, it's just," Kurt stopped in the middle of the living room and looked straight at Puck, "This. Should I even bother thinking about it? Or should I just forget all about it?"

"Okay," Puck blinked before he sat down and gestured for Kurt to do the same. After a moment of Kurt just standing Puck gave up on getting Kurt to calm down and sit. "First of all I need to know what this is?"

Kurt shook his head, "That answers the question then. I'll just forget about it all."

"No," Puck stood up and grabbed Kurt's arm. "If I don't know what you're talking about how can I answer? Please remember that I'm still a bit sick and under the influence of whatever medicine that is you left and all I can really think about right now besides you is sleep. So what are we talking about, specifically?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "You and me."

"Oh," Puck licked his lips and nodded before he let go of Kurt and flopped back down on the couch. He motioned for Kurt to do the same again and when Kurt wouldn't sit Puck just folded his arms over his chest and waited Kurt out. As soon as Kurt sat down on the couch and held the pillow tightly against his chest not looking at Puck, that's when Puck began talking.

"I figured that you would just forget about me and going on with your life. Not that I would like that because, I don't really want you any other way than how we've been the past couple of days. I want to be able to touch you like I have. I want to learn more about you. I want to be the one who makes you smile and laugh. I kind of want it all. But sometimes it's not just about what I want or what you want. It's what we want."

Kurt looked down at his hands and smiled a little to himself, "You know I missed you the two days you weren't in glee or in the hallways to bump shoulders with when we'd pass each other on the way to class."

"Yeah?"

"Then you called and I realized why I missed you and then you, in you drug induced haze kind of really made me realize how much seeing you at school meant to me. It sounds stupid but," Kurt waved the thought of with a one shouldered shrug, "You made me really want to know who Noah Puckerman is, not just Puck. You were kind to me always saying thank you and doing everything that I hadn't expected you to do. I honestly expected you to wake up that first day and just run me out of your house."

"I wouldn't do that," Puck scooted closer towards Kurt, "You made me food, brought me medicine and took care of me. I may look stupid Hummel but I'm not."

"I just," Kurt took a deep breath before he stood up and pressed a kiss to Puck's forehead, "I want more than friends and I'm not sure if that's a possibility."

He didn't give Puck any kind of time to form a response before he had pulled his jacket back on and was jogging down the front steps of Puck's house wishing he had put his gloves on while he was inside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was frosty. That's the only way Kurt could describe the temperature and the ice that covered the grass and the windshield of his car. He didn't bother looking anywhere but the double doors to get inside the school to find some source of warmth. He didn't stop moving through the hallways with his head ducked down until he slammed into someone or something. He just hoped that he hadn't run into Karofsky or Azimo because he really didn't need that trouble this morning.

"Didn't know you missed me that much," Puck had turned around and set a hand on Kurt's waist and gave a little squeeze before he removed the hand and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt's eyes widened, "You should still be in bed, sleeping or something!"

Puck let out a raspy chuckle, "I can't miss out on much more school and I am feeling better. A lot better actually. The way my mom figures I'm on the better side of sick."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Puck started leading them down the hallway, "The better side of sick. How is that even possible?"

"We have a theory in the Puckerman household. The better side of sick is the day before you get sick and the day that you start getting better. You always feel really awesome before everything comes crashing down. Unless you have someone there to make things better, then you're always just sick."

Mulling Puck's words over in his mind Kurt let out a hum of slight understanding, "Well I'm glad that I was here for you while you were sick."

Laying a hand on Kurt's shoulder, stopping in the middle of students rushing around them in effort to get to class on time, "I'm glad that you were there too Kurt. You kind of kicked my ass into getting better. You made me want to get better."

"It was a cold or the flu Puck," Kurt waved it off, "Not like you were dying."

Puck let out a hearty laugh as they separated to their respective classes, calling out over his shoulder, "But it felt like it!"

Glee club was, well there was only one way of putting it after missing a few rehearsals, it was loud. Loud in the way of oh my gosh you're back! Where have you been? Why haven't you been in glee? What happened?

Kurt made himself comfortable as everyone surrounded Puck hoping to camouflage himself into the background before they started in on him. He really didn't want to open that can of worms. Telling them the reason he had been missing glee was because of Puck and not something more dramatic or life altering.

His hopes of going unnoticed lasted until Puck decided to sit next to him. Then Kurt was like a gazelle facing a lioness. He wasn't getting away from this that easily.

"So," Mercedes took the chair on the other side of Kurt and folded her arms over her chest, "You want to tell us where you've been? Skipping school and glee. That doesn't sound like you."

Kurt's lips dropped open as he floundered for some kind of explanation but Puck beat him to it, "Kurt's been helping me out while I've been sick. Out of all of you losers I figured Kurt would be the only one who wouldn't kill me by overdose or expired soup."

"Uh huh," Mercedes slouched in her chair a bit, "Well don't monopolize him like that."

"I'll try my best," Puck smirked, almost to himself before Mr. Schue clapped his hands and grabbed everyone's attention, leaving Kurt to his own thoughts. He didn't know if Puck was just saying that to rile Mercedes up but he wanted Puck to have meant it in some weird way. He liked the warmth that flooded his chest and the way it made smile. It just felt good having someone that made him feel happy with just a few words. Kurt didn't get to feel like this often and as strange as it was that Puck made him feel like this, he didn't mind.

Kurt took his time walking towards his car in the parking lot. He didn't have to worry about anyone bothering, thank goodness. The cold weather seemed to make even the vilest of creatures stay hidden beneath their rocks.

He thought he was alone before someone shouting his name had him spinning around surprised. Puck was jogging towards him, huffing with exertion and he come sliding to a stop on icy pavement. "Hey."

"Hi?" Kurt tilted his head trying to figure out what was so important for Puck to chase after him.

"I just wanted to say thanks, again. For you know, everything you did. I really appreciate it." Puck tucked his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket. "And to let you know that if you uh, ever need anything just let me know okay? Even if it's something stupid, let me know."

Kurt reached out and laid a hand on the crook of Puck's elbow, "It's not a big deal. You don't owe me or anything like that."

Puck shook his head, "Well just, have a good one. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt hid a yawn behind his hand and rubbed at his nose. "You have a ride home?"

"Was just going to walk," Puck shrugged and Kurt grabbed the worn material of the letterman jacket dragging Puck towards his car. "Whoa, slow down."

"You're not walking in this weather. Not after all the effort I put into getting you healthy again." Kurt jammed his key into the ignition and turned the heater up before he muffled a cough in his hand.

"Oh no," Puck closed his eyes, "I'm sorry man."

"For what?"

"Making you sick."

Kurt looked over at Puck with wide eyes, "I am not sick Noah Puckerman. I don't have the time to be sick."

Rolling his eyes Puck shifted in his seat angling towards Kurt, "I didn't have the time nor did I want to get sick but I still did."

Kurt tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and stared up at a red light waiting for it to change. They hadn't said anything for a few minutes before Kurt couldn't help it any longer. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Making things awkward," Kurt shrugged and focused on the road in front of him. "I just, sometimes my mouth blurts things out before my brain can filter my thoughts down."

"We're talking about what you said before you left my house, aren't we?" Puck folded his hands together, tangled his fingers together before pulling his hands apart and resting them on his thighs.

"Yes," Kurt swallowed the lump of emotions down, "I figure the whole 'I want more than friends' and the kiss on the forehead was a little bit too much."

Kurt drove in silence down the street towards Puck's house. Everything felt like it was crumbling in Kurt's chest. It hurt to sit in silence with Puck right next to him when all Kurt wanted was for Puck to say differently. He had parked and he couldn't bring himself to look over at Puck. Instead he sat staring out the windshield at the clouds of heat that emanated off the hood of his car.

His heart was beating faster and faster every second that passed by without some kind of response from Puck. When Puck shifted in his seat and reached out, resting a hand on Kurt's thigh, Kurt thought his heart had stopped completely. Kurt looked down at the bronze hand, following the arm up until he met Puck's gaze.

"It wasn't enough," Puck whispered as he leaned across the car and pressed his lips softly to the corner of Kurt's. He popped the door open and a gust of frozen wind shocked Kurt, "If that didn't make my intentions clear, I want more than just friends too Kurt. I've wanted more for a while now."

Kurt pressed his fingertips to the spot Puck's lips were and watched as Puck jogging up the porch and into the house. He wasn't sure of what just happened but he figured as soon as his brain got back online he was really going to like where things were going.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt woke up with a body wracking cough. It wasn't just a small cough. He was coughing so hard his entire body hurt and it felt like he was about to fall out. He was so focused on trying to breathe he didn't hear his Dad running down the stairs until he felt he felt his Dad pulling him up out of bed and standing him up.

"Kurt," Burt was rubbing his back and trying to do something for Kurt. It took a moment before Kurt was letting his Dad take most of his weight while he regained any semblance of relief. He looked up with red cheeks and watery eyes before he croaked out his thanks.

"So," Burt stepped back as Kurt another cough followed by a sneeze. "Maybe spending all that time with that Puckerman kid wasn't such a great idea."

"I'm fine," Kurt mumbled as he flopped back down on his bed.

"Sure," Burt rolled his eyes, "You can be fine all you want in bed today. I know as soon as you take your temperature you're going to have a fever. I'll get you some medicine. You lie back down."

Huffing out a sigh Kurt threw an arm over his eyes as he listened to his Dad head upstairs and fumble around in the kitchen. With a half-ditched effort he sent a text to Puck. You got me sick.

Kurt woke up to the smell of menthol and a set of blankets and pillows that were to warm to be true.

"I warned you that I'd get you sick," Puck's voice came from above Kurt's ear and Kurt could feel the deep vibrations of Puck's voice against his back. "But you wouldn't listen."

Rolling over Kurt stared at Puck. He had made himself at home in Kurt's bedroom. He was beneath the covers and inches away from Kurt. His jeans had been swapped for sweatpants and a tee-shirt. There was medicine, a thermometer and juice on the bedside table.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt wiped at his eyes trying to see if Puck had really ninja'd his was into the bed with him.

"You weren't at school so I called and your Dad said you were getting sick and he made you stay home. Apparently he thinks you're a 'do gooder who can't figure out when to take care of himself so the idiot who got him sick better repay the favor'. How could I resist an invitation like that?"

Kurt grinned before snuggling down further in the sheets. Puck clucked his tongue and leaned over Kurt, "You know someone convinced me recently that actually taking medicine, eating and hydrating would aid in the healing process."

"Who was this genius?" Kurt smirked up at Puck, his heart doing a sloppy dance of excitement in his chest.

Puck pretended to think for a moment, pressing his lips together before he shrugged, "I don't know but he is pretty cute, even when he's sick."

"Pretty cute?" Kurt raised a brow.

"Okay," Puck leaned down further, "Wildly attractive."

"Better," Kurt breathed out and froze when Puck pressed another one of those too soft kisses to the corner of his lips. When Puck shifted to sit up and grab the medicine and juice Kurt whispered, "Much better."

"So," Puck started as he watched Kurt swallow down the syrupy orange liquid followed by the juice, "Your Dad picked up broccoli and cheese soup for you. He said it might not be chicken noodle but it would keep you full. You okay to eat that?"

"I could eat a zebra right now," Kurt chuckled into his fist before he started coughing.

Puck waited the worst of it out before passing Kurt a lozenge and scooting from bed, "You're throat probably doesn't feel too great right now. I'll go get the soup."

Kurt reached out and stopped Puck, "Thank you."

"I got you in this situation," Puck shrugged. "It's the least I could do. Stay in bed Hummel, I'll find a movie."

Burt was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a car magazine when Puck made his way from the basement. He had fixed Kurt a bowl of soup and nuked it before Burt had stopped him.

"You care about my son?"

Puck felt his entire body tense up from the words and he turned to place the bowl on the table and took the seat across from Burt. "I do. I care about him more than I ever thought I would."

"Uh huh," Burt tapped his fingers against the table top.

"I want to make him happy." Puck stumbled for something to reassure Burt that he wasn't going to do anything stupid to hurt his son. "I, he…"

Burt shook his head in amusement, "I understand what you're trying to say. Just if you hurt him, you know he's vicious enough to make you regret it. So unless you're completely serious about whatever this thing between you two is going, then don't start anything with him. I don't want to bail my kid out of jail."

"He can take care of himself, can't he?" Puck grinned, "I am serious though. If Kurt will have me."

Burt nodded and went back to his magazine, "Well that soup isn't going to eat it self."

Puck and Kurt were propped up in bed lying side by side with each other as the nineteen-eighties version of Hairspray played in the background.

"Your Dad isn't as scary as I thought he would be." Puck commented absently as he curled his fingers together with Kurt's.

"My Dad isn't as scary as you thought?" Kurt repeated before he rolled onto his side to face Puck completely trying not to smile at the implication of what Puck had said. "What did you and my Dad talk about that you figured out that he wasn't so scary?"

Puck licked his lips before he turned on his side and scooted close enough his knees bumped Kurt's, "We talked about me wanting to be more than friends with you, and how unless I was serious that I should leave you alone."

"And are you?" Kurt tapped a fingertip against Puck's chest.

"Serious?" Puck let his eyes roll up as if he had to think about Kurt's question. He let out a chuckle when Kurt smacked him lightly. He grasped Kurt's hands and stilled them, "Yes, I am very serious about wanting to be more than friends with you Kurt. You make me want things, to be the person I never thought I could be. Plus it helps that you're hot as hell."

Kurt grinned before he muffled a cough in Puck's shirt.

"Really?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Don't pretend that you don't like it. We both know that you do." Kurt snuggled up closer to Puck, "Please tell me that you don't have to go home yet."

"Nah," Puck draped an arm over Kurt, "Cleared it with my mom to stay and you're Dad is okay with it if we leave the door open and there's no funny business. He said he'd know."

"Parents always know," Kurt mumbled before he drifted off to sleep pressed against Puck and holding tight to his shirt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt wasn't going to miss more school that was necessary. He had already missed enough because of Puck and he wasn't really sick. At least he didn't think going to school would hurt him all the much. By glee he was ready to conk out for the day. He slumped down in his seat ignoring Rachel's blathering on about what solo would be suit her and the duet that would best suit she and Finn. He couldn't really care a less at the moment. All he really wanted was for the drama queen to shut up for two seconds so he could think.

"You're wishing that you stayed home, aren't you?" Puck whispered into Kurt's ear as he sat down in the chair next to Kurt.

"If only to avoid Rachel Berry? Yes, I do wish I would have stayed home." Kurt grumbled as he leaned over to rest his cheek against Puck's arm.

"We could leave," Puck offered and Kurt narrowed his eyes. "So you can go home and take a nap."

"You just want my body," Kurt whispered.

"Not going to deny that," Puck grinned and watched Mr. Schue try to show them the type of dance moves they were going to learn. He tried not to laugh at the way Kurt pawed at him.

"What is she doing?" Kurt tilted his head as Rachel spun around and her voice got higher and higher. "Make her stop please?"

"Sorry babe," Puck scooted closer to Kurt, bumping their knees together, "There is no stopping the Berrizilla. She just destroys everything in her path when she gets like this."

Kurt chuckled, "Berrizilla. I like that."

"So you ready to ditch or are you into torture?" Puck grinned at the way Kurt shoved at him hard enough to just about knock him from the chair. As soon as he regained his balance Puck stood up, "Mr. Schue, I'm going to make sure Kurt gets home alright. He hasn't been feeling well."

"Oh," Mr. Schue clasped his hands together, "I hope you feel better Kurt."

"Thanks Mr. Schue, see you guys tomorrow." Kurt grabbed his bag and let Puck lead him out of the room and towards the parking lot. As soon as they were out of the school Kurt turned on Puck, "You know they're going to be talking about us."

"Let em'," Puck shrugged as he stopped at Kurt's car. "If they want to make a big deal about us let em'."

"But," Kurt leaned against the door and ran a hand over the back of his neck, "Do you want them to know? That we're you know, whatever we are?"

Puck placed a hand on the back of Kurt's neck and tugged him closer, "If you weren't sick I'd kiss you right here Kurt Hummel."

"Don't say things like that," Kurt breathed out through parted lips. "My addled brain only focused on a few of those words."

"Which ones?" Puck slotted their feet together and rested a hand on Kurt's cheek.

"The kissing part," Kurt licked his lips. "I don't much care about the sick part."

"Me neither," Puck ducked in and laid a kiss to Kurt's cheek, "And until you're better those lips aren't coming near mine."

"So mean," Kurt pouted.

"But you have to admit, it's a great encouragement to get better." Puck wrapped his arms around Puck and held him close for a moment. "Text me after you get some rest?"

"Definitely," Kurt nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week, that's how long it took for Kurt to get over his cold and to get rid of his cough completely. He endured a week of listening to Rachel Berry get her way and sitting next to Puck close enough to drive any sane boy crazy. Puck didn't even wait for him after glee. He just sent a smug smirk before jogging out the building with Finn chattering on about grilled cheese sandwiches or something.

Kurt didn't even leave the school parking lot before firing off his first text. So I'm not sick and you leave with Finn. See if I let you anywhere near me.

The jingle of his phone had Kurt smirking. It wasn't even a minute after he sent the text that he got a response. He eyed the screen at a red light but didn't actually check the message until he got home.

I bet you look hot, jealous over Finn.

Kurt squawked in outrage before typing out, Not jealous. Just impatient.

Patience and you might get what you want

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his phone as he set his bag down on the kitchen table and flopped down on the couch. He undid the laces on his boots and tucked his socked feet underneath him as he pondered a response. He grinned as he fired off another text. Whoever told you that patience was a virtue lied to you Noah.

His phone jingled back with a LOL from Puck and Kurt let out a huff. He wasn't a needy guy. Really. He just wanted to kiss the ever-loving bejesus out of Noah Puckerman. He was just about ready to snatch up his keys and hunt Puck down when the door bell sounded.

Kurt trudged to the doorway and opened the door with a huff. He stepped back in surprise when he saw Puck standing there with a thing box topped with a ribbon in hand. "I think I like it when you call me Noah."

"Yeah?" Kurt leaned against the doorway with his lips curled upwards. "What's with the present?"

"Well," Puck stepped closer and pulled the ribbon off the box, "I figured since you weren't sick anymore."

"Uh huh," Kurt's eyes were glued on the box that Puck was taking his sweet time to open. When the box finally popped open Kurt eyed the strip of braided leather curiously. Puck had pulled it free and held Kurt's hand in his as he placed the bracelet on Kurt's arm. There were elegant swirls etched into the leather and it was soft against Kurt's wrist.

"I figured you weren't much of a fan of big chocolate hearts, even though everyone likes chocolate, and flowers, well I didn't know if you were allergic to anything but this?" Puck let his fingers trace over the band and beneath it to Kurt's pulse point, "Means a little more than just something that you eat and forget about or flowers that die."

"It reminds me of you," Kurt met Puck's gaze. He felt the warmth of Puck's breath against his lips, god how he wanted to finally kiss him. It was there, just tingling across his skin, want burning up and down his spine. The heat of Puck's hand that somehow moved to his waist, the way their knees pressed against each other and his heart stuttered when Puck's fingers curled into his shirt.

"That was the plan," Puck's voice was low as he leaned in and let his lips press against Kurt's. It was soft, warm and calm until Kurt made a low keening noise in the back of throat and it was like a switch was flipped. Puck licked across the seam of Kurt's lips and drank down the surprised gasp with fervor. He backed Kurt into the house and out of the cold as he kicked the door shut. His hands holding Kurt's face tipped back at just the right angle.

He had barely pulled away when Kurt had whispered, "Noah." He pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips before he rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"I think you ruined me for other boys," Kurt whispered and Puck let out a loud laugh.

"Good, because as of now? You are mine Kurt Hummel."

Kurt plucked at his bracelet, "Says so right here."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
